Campfire Stories
by ladyandrina
Summary: This is my first fanfic in a LONG time. It's a "what if" story about the characters of the game sitting around their campfire telling stories.
1. Chapter 1

Campfire Stories By: Megan Crockett

The sky is clear, the moon is full and below the beautiful stars in the land of Ferelden, a diverse group of people sat together around a roaring fire. Its not very often amongst their travels that they gathered together by the fire to tell stories as they had to prepare themselves to fight for their lives against the Blight that threatened the land. Among them sat two mages, one appeared to be older and weathered while the other mage is younger and has fair skin. The other people in the group consisted of a human bard from Orlais, a Qunari warrior, a heavily drunk dwarf man from Orzamar, a man once trained to be a Templar who has now become a Grey Warden and a newly recruited Grey Warden woman who was once apart of a wealthy noble family and is a rogue at heart.

Each of them in turn had told some of their most personal stories as well as a few jokes between each other. The only one that didn't get to tell a story yet was the rogue woman. As she sat and waited her turn, brushing her brown hair out of her face, the man sitting next to her rested his hand right hand on her left hand. She looked at the man next her and asked, "Is there something you wanted Alistair my dear?" "Oh no not at all...I just wanted to hold your hand if that was ok with you Andrina," he replied sheepishly pulling his hand away from hers, face glowing red as he looked back at the fire and listened to the dwarf man tell his story.

"It's ok with me," Andrina said as she reached for his hand again and held it tightly, smiling brightly. He smiled at her touch and kissed the back of her hand before letting it fall to the ground between them.

"Why can't you two just go back to your tent and let us be? I'm getting annoyed at seeing you swoon over each other like love-sick children," said Morrigan, crossing her arms in disgust. "They're just in love Morrigan, there's nothing wrong about young love," Wynne said to Morrigan while smirking at Alistair and Andrina's public display of affection. "Well its disgusting and I stand by what I said," Morrigan said turning her gaze from them and stared at Oghren who was so drunk that he wasn't even telling his story properly anymore.

"AND THEN THAT'S WHEN SHE JUST BWAHAHAHAHA...hic...THAT'S WHEN SHE...SHE...(groan)," Oghren managed to get out before he fell backwards and passed out. "That dwarf man has GOT to lay off the ale once in a while," Leilana said frowning at Oghren's sad form beside her, snoring away very loudly. "Indeed he does," Sten said passively as he grabbed a stick and poked the fire to keep it going a little longer.

"Well now that Oghren is done his story, Andrina, would you like to tell us yours?" Wynne asked politely. "Thank you Wynne. Well I'm not that great at telling stories, but I do have one story that's been bothering me for some time now, actually since I was a little girl really," Andrina said as she tried to gather up her story to tell to the others.

"What about it bothers you?" Leilana asked inquiringly.

"I'm not sure all I remember is the story itself but every time I dream about it or even try to think about it there are parts of it that are blank. Like I know that it happened but it doesn't seem like it did," Andrina said still trying to remember it. She's always had this story that she's wanted to tell to other people. She tried telling the maids in her house about it but they all thought she was crazy because she would tell it in fragments and they wouldn't get the gist of it. "Well why don't you try and start from the beginning and piece it together slowly over time?" Wynne asked with concern for Andrina; they spend so much time together she sees Andrina as her own granddaughter from time to time.

"Well ok...ummmm...hmmm...ok I remember how it begins," Andrina said hoping that she will be able to tell it properly this time to her new friends.

"I was nine years old, and it was a beautiful summer's day in Ferelden. The breeze was so balmy and the sunlight...the sunlight was warm but not as warm as the day before. There were many rolling hills filled with beautiful wildflowers nearby. I was traveling with my parents...we were traveling to...I think it was Redcliffe. Yes it was Redcliffe! We were going there to see the Arl. We always tried to travel around Ferelden in the summer time to see the country in all its splendor. As we were cutting through Redcliffe to get up to the castle, in our carriage I noticed a butterfly flutter by. I love butterflies you see and I enjoyed collecting them," she said as she looked at her companions then at the ground, face glowing red and an embarrassed smile crept across her face.

"Aww that's so cute," Leilana said happily clapping her hands together.

"Oh yes our fearless leader once collected butterflies as a child, now that's cute all right," Morrigan said, sarcasm laced in her words. "Well I'm going back to my tent," she said standing up and turning away from her companions.

"Come now Morrigan, we had to listen to your complaints about your mother, even though that's not new around here," Alistair said with a hint of his own sarcasm in his voice.

"No no its alright I'd rather go to bed anyway, sorry about not wanting to stay and listen 'fearless' leader but I am very tired," Morrigan said turning around to face Andrina and the others, while attempting to slap on a smile; and failing miserably at it.

"Its alright, good night Morrigan," Andrina said sarcastically and returned back to the group in front of her as Morrigan turned around and headed for her tent.

After a moment of silence that fell around them all as Morrigan settled herself inside her tent, Leilana asked happily, "So what happened next??" "Yes child do you remember what happened next?" Wynne asked just as happily. Sten just nodded his approval at wanting to hear more; he had no real desire to listen anymore but he did have to keep watch so he stayed with everyone else anyway.

"And don't listen to Morrigan, you know how she is dear," Alistair said as he moved to sit closer to kiss Andrina on the cheek and brushed her hair back lovingly. Andrina turned to look at him with a soft smile playing on her face. She fought the urge to bite her bottom lip as she wanted so badly to be alone with him; every time he sat near her she couldn't seem to control herself. After they spent their first intimate night together, any time she has alone with him, has been very romantic. He always made her feel special as he would hold her hand or lovingly play with her braids in the back of her hair. Even when they become intimate in her tent, he always made sure that she's taken care of sexually before he can get to climax.

"Well...hmm...ok I remember what happens next," Andrina said as Alistair continued to play with her hair as he always does. "I wanted to catch the butterfly I saw so I told my mother and father to stop the carriage so I can catch it. They said that I would have plenty of time to catch butterflies later and that we had a very important date to keep with the Arl. But I didn't listen to them and as the carriage continued on its journey I opened the door and jumped out. I landed on my feet with my hands outstretched to catch myself in case I fell flat on my face. I straightened up, brushing myself clean and I made sure my hair was still in its braid. I had long hair when I was younger and always kept it in a single long braid that was so long it wrapped around my body and ended at my stomach. My parents were furious with me for doing that and stopped the carriage to retrieve me, but as soon as the carriage grinned to a halt, I ran. I wasn't looking were I was going and accidentally ran into a couple of men and fell to the ground. I picked myself up again and they said, 'what have we got here boys? A little lost girl, trying to find her way back to her parents maybe?' And I said, 'You will call me Lady Andrina Cousland and you will move out of my way this instant!' 'Oh is that so? Lets see what kind of money we can get off of her parents if we capture her and hold her for ransom eh boys?' said one of the men. He then pulled out a dagger and smiled menacingly at me."

At this point everyone was sitting closer to listen intently to her story, even Sten was paying more attention now than he was earlier. Alistair stopped playing with her hair and asked worriedly, "What happened next? I know that you're alright but I still would like to know what happened to you. If they laid their hands on you I want to know right now." Confusion and menace began to form in his voice as he put his arm around her gripping her right shoulder tightly, a look of anger and disbelief playing on his face as he continued to stare at the fire. Wynne and Leilana held their breaths as they waited for Andrina to speak.

"Well I remember that some one...a boy I think...yelled, 'Oi! Get away from her now!' I also remember that he threw a rock at the man who was holding the dagger. The man dropped the dagger on the ground nearby and I grabbed it and stuck it in his foot. As he cried out in pain, I saw his bag of gold and quickly grabbed it before I went to join the boy that saved me. But I'm sad to say that this is where I forget what happens next...I can't even remember who the boy was or what happened after that. I'm sorry that I can't remember anymore, like I said it felt real but after that point all I see is a giant blank in my mind."

"There must be somthing you can remember," Wynne asked quizzically.

"Do you remember what the boy looked like?" Leilana asked just as puzzled as Wynne.

"Perhaps this boy is the cause for your amnesia?" Sten asked mildly interested this time.

"No I don't remember anything that happened after that, not a thing. I can't even remember what he looked like clearly...all I remember is that he looked like he was my age as he looked as if he were a bit taller than I. But that's it. Alistair hunny, isn't this weird?" she asked Alistair, turning to see the myriad of emotions playing on his face. "Alistair? Are you alright dear?" she asked trying to get his attention and began to worry as he looked very bedraggled.

"I was the boy..." he finally managed to get out without looking at her face, nor the faces of the others.

"What are you talking about Alistair?" Wynne asked inquiringly.

"I was the boy that saved you from those bad men. I wasn't sure when you mentioned it just now but after thinking about it for a while I remember that after I saved you, and the Revered Mother and I took you back to your parents. The Revered Mother punished me by making me clean the chantry library, even though what I did was good," he said finally looking at Andrina's face.

Andrina stared at him for a while trying to see if he was joking, as is the case with Alistair from time to time. But after a moment of staring into his eyes, and seeing that it wasn't a joke, Andrina could not believe his words.

"Are you sure Alistair? I mean what are the odds that you and Andrina met when you were children then again as Grey Wardens?" Leilana asked in disbelief herself.

"I'm not sure what the odds are, but I do remember that day," Alistair replied to Leilana and turned his attention back to Andrina.

"But why can't you remember Andrina? Did something else happen to you that neither of us know about?" Wynne asked as Alistair kept staring at Andrina in the hopes that she would remember him.

"I don't know why I can't remember. Believe me Alistair I would've remembered you if I could but I just can't...I just remember a boy slightly taller than I with a bit of an attitude...but that's it," Andrina said trying to make sure that he understood her.

"Perhaps at some point in your life time while you were still young, you crossed the path of a mage that had little patients for a rogue girl?" Sten asked going back to poking the fire with his stick.

"That could be a possibility. Amnesia spells are common with mages, especially mages with a chip on their shoulder," Wynne explained rationally.

"Heh that's my girl!" Alistair said jokingly as he hugged her with both of his arms and kissed her on the cheek again.

"But you have other memories about your life after that day right?" Leilana asked still probing for the truth.

"Yes I do up until now I remember everything else in my life but what happened for the rest of that day," Andrina replied as Alistair began to tickle her playfully. "Hey stop that! It tickles...HAHAHAHAHA! And everyone is watching!" Andrina laughed as he kept tickling her stomach and everyone else took that as their cue to began to get ready for bed.

"Well since you're done your story and appear to be having what you humans call 'fun', I think I'm going to go keep watch. Leilana are you coming with me?" Sten asked Leilana, while standing up and headed for the camp entrance.

"Oh yes I'll be with you in a minute. This was fun, I hope, while we can when we camp, that we can do this again some time. Sleep well Wynne. Sleep well you two," Leilana said as she smirked at Andrina and Alistair, while heading off to join Sten.

"I think I'm going to retire to my tent. Thank you for your story. I hope that you'll eventually remember what happened to you that day, amnesia spells usually wear off with time. Good night Alistair, good night Andrina," Wynne said as she walked away to her tent nearby. "Oh and please don't make too much noise, I don't wish to hear Morrigan complain again in the morning," Wynne said turning around again to face the two lovers and put out the fire.

Alistair had stopped tickling Andrina by now and said, "Don't worry we'll TRY to be quiet, right sweetheart?" Andrina said nothing, she just looked at the ground in front of her and knew that they were talking about her loud moaning when she and Alistair are intimate in her tent. Wynne just smiled at the pair of them and turned around again.

Alistair leaned in to give Andrina a kiss on her cheek before taking her hands in both of his and helped her onto her feet. "Come now dear, its time for bed," he said with a smile on his face, and still holding her hands. As he tried to lean in to give her another kiss, but this time on the lips, she pulled her hands away from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped his kiss as he put his hands on her lower back and they looked each other in the eyes, holding their gazes for a while. "Is there something bothering you dear?" he asked still looking into her eyes.

"Not really, I just would've liked to have been told that you were the boy from that day earlier on our travels. But I guess I shouldn't complain, you wouldn't have been able to tell me if I hadn't mentioned it in the first place," Andrina replied still holding her gaze.

"Well you do have a point there. But I did want to tell you, I really did. We've just been really preoccupied with everything else that I kind of forgot. Can you forgive me, my dear?" he asked with a pouty look on his face.

Andrina then let go of her hold on him and began to walk back to her tent. As she did so she grabbed him by the collar of his armor and pulled him with her. When they reached her tent, she leaned close to him while putting her face up to his. "I forgive you love, now lets go to bed," she said in a husky voice and kissed him lightly on the lips then again on his neck.

He took the kisses and said, "Hmm now this I approve of." He kissed her one more time before following her into her tent for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Campfire Stories Chapter 2

A cool breeze fell on the camp, as song birds can be heard on nearby tree branches, and the sunlight was so bright it could penatrate any darkness. As everyone in the camp got up and settled themselves for their travels once again, Alistair lay awake in Andrina's tent, blankets hanging off of him just enough to reveal his muscular chest, his arms behind his head. Andrina on the other hand slept soundly for a while with her back to him, and her share of the blankets wrapped around her small form, enough to give her warmth to continue sleeping. Eventually though the sounds of movement outside her tent from her companions and the birds was enough to make her roll over to face Alistair. She placed her right arm limply across his chest and at her touch he asked, "Ah you're awake dear?"

"Mmmmm...I...I...(snore)," she barely managed to say as he chuckled at her response.

"Come here you," he said and as soon as he did, she moved to snuggle closely, lifting her head to rest on his chest, her right arm falling limply on him again but this time her hand fell near his inner thigh region. He knew that she wasn't conscious enough to realize what she was doing so he tried to let it pass; he writhed with pleasure a bit at feeling her hand where it fell. _'She's asleep, don't get all excited now!' _he thought to himself, as he felt his face begin to glow.

"I know that you're enjoying this," she said sleepily into his chest, raising her head slightly to look him in the face, smirking at his red cheeks.

"Well I'm not...really...enjoying this...really...I swear!" he stammered, the red in his face working its way throughout the rest of his naked body; both above the blanket and below.

"Oh you're not are you?" she said smirking even more, a bit more awake now. She proped herself on her stomach, this time letting her half of the blankets fall from her body, fully exposing herself to him.

He took one look at her naked form and suddenly rolled over to put his back to her. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't believe that he was actually acting this way with the love of his life. _'We've seen each other naked before. For Maker's sake we have...have sex together. Come on now Alistair old boy! Get it together now!' _he thought to himself as he tried to regain his composure before facing her again.

While he did that, Andrina found her spare blanket from her pack and began to wrap it tightly around herself. _'Aww he's embarrassed! How cute!' _she thought to herself while giggling lightly.

"What's that giggle for back there?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking how cute you are. But don't worry you can face me now, I'm covered," she said making sure all the folds were tucked in tightly.

As he rolled over and sat up, making sure to cover the lower portion of his body, he looked at Andrina's small form inside her blanket. "Maker's breath you're beautiful," he said in awe of her, drinking in the curves of her skinny pale coloured body through the folds of her blanket. Her face is a beautiful heart shape. Her eyes green as grass as well as her eye shadow is a seafoam green. Her hair shoulder length, with braids in it, dark brown in colour.

"Thank you my love," she said. "But is it because of my beauty that you makes you feel so embarrassed in the morning? Should I just not take very good care of myself anymore?" she asked feeling self-conscious of herself for the first time in her life.

"OH! No, no, no, don't change yourself! I love you for who you are not how you look. Well I do enjoy seeing your beautiful body but I do enjoy your other attributes too!" he replied quickly.

"Is that so? Which of my 'other attributes' do you enjoy most about me?" she asked him, folding her arms across her chest, smirking at him pointedly.

"Well you're...you're an excellent fighter. You are...you're smart, witty, but not as witty as I am," he replied while she continued to smirk at him pointedly. "Should I just shut up now?" he asked with a pouty look on his face.

She moved to sit next to him, making sure that her blanket is still wrapped tightly around her body and replied, "No you don't need to shut up dear. I like it when you're like this. It really is cute you know. And thank you for your sweet words." She then gave him a loving hug and lightly kissed his shoulder.

He took that as a good sign and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She met his kiss with full force and before things got too steamy again, she pulled away quickly. "We REALLY need to work on our hormones," she said, looking away from him and begining to feel embarrassed herself. "That we do dear, that we do," he said while looking away too.

A moment of silence passed between them as their companions had already finished their breakfasts outside, talking amongst themselves. Andrina finally turned to face Alistair and asked, "So what were you thinking about before...I woke up?"

"Oh I was thinking about your story you told everyone last night. Just so you know since I was the boy that saved you that day, I'm not the same age as you," he replied.

"You're not? I thought you were??" she asked surprised.

"I'm at least one year older than you I'm afraid. Does that bother you?" he asked sheepishly.

"It doesn't bother me at all. It makes you cuter actually," she replied kissing his shoulder again. "But what specifically of my story were you thinking about?" she asked him curiously.

"I was thinking about what happened during the rest of that day. You know, the parts you can't remember," he replied earnestly. "I was thinking that I should tell you what I remember of that day. If you want to know that is," he said while looking at her lovingly.

"Is there a reason for me to know what happened the rest of that day?" she asked him locking her gaze with his. She wanted so badly to kiss him again but knew that she needs to keep herself calm.

"There is actually. You wouldn't believe me but after I saved you from those men, we met up again later that same day," he replied with a bit of a smile playing on his face.

"You see, after the revered mother at the Redcliffe chantry disciplined me into cleaning the library, later on while I was cleaning, you came back to the chantry. I was a bit annoyed with you because I thought that it was your fault that I had to be disciplined, so I didn't even care that you were there," he began, while looking away from her a bit feeling ashamed of himself for being such a brat.

"So you didn't care about me then did you?" Andrina said sounding a bit hurt.

"Please understand that I was a little terror when I was younger. I love you now and will for the rest of our lives together. Please don't judge me too harshly for what happened in the past," he replied a bit sullenly, looking at her in the hopes that she would understand him.

As she looked at him she smiled and said, "Don't worry I won't judge you for that. I love you too." She then snuggled next to him lovingly and asked, "So what happened next?"

"Well, after a while as I continued cleaning the chantry library, grudgingly so, you accidentally walked into me. I was annoyed a bit that you weren't looking where you were going but I noticed that you were carrying a lot of books. So I helped you up and you said, 'you're the boy that saved me from before. What are you doing in here? Are you the chantry's servant boy?'".

"I did NOT say that...did I?" she asked ashamed that she would've said that to him, mouth hanging open in a shocked way.

He just chuckled abit then replied, "Again we were kids back then and barely knew each other as well as we know each other now. Anyway, I replied to you, 'yes I'm the boy that saved you earlier, but thanks to you I have to clean the chantry library. And, no I'm NOT the chantry's servant boy. I live here, nothing more.' To which you responded, 'oh I'm sorry to have walked into you...and called you a servant boy. Thank you again for helping me, both here and earlier with those men. I'm really clumsy even though I'm a lady of the court in Amaranthine and I'm SUPPOSED to be the essense of poise like my mother. Can you..forgive me for what I just did? You know walking into you and calling you that...terrible thing?'"

"I was sweet to you even back then too, even though we were kids and barely knew each other," she said into his chest, smiling to herself.

He smiled too and placed his right hand on her right shoulder, carressing it lightly. "Yes you were my dear and you still are. Anyway, so I said to you, 'Oh its ok. Really it is, I'm sort of used to it. Here let me help you pick up your books. What are you reading anyway?' But you then grabbed your fallen books quickly and told me, 'Don't look at them! It's...it's...embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it.' I put up my hands to let you know that I meant no harm and you said, 'I guess I can trust you then. I mean you did save my life earlier today and I'm grateful for that. Umm...you live here in the chantry? Have you ever heard of women being Templars?'"

"I asked you that...wait I know why I asked you that," she said sitting up a bit and facing him.

"You do? So does that mean that your memory of that day is coming back to you slowly now?" he asked her cautiously.

"No but I do remember why I wanted to be a Templar. My family's castle was broken into one night when I was seven. I had some of my friends from Orlais over for a while and when my castle was broken into by bandits, one of my friends got captured by them. I wanted to find her and make them pay but my parents wouldn't let me and instead sent my father's so called 'friend', Arl Howe and his men to find her. I followed them to the bandit's cave which was nearby my castle, right under our noses the whole time. And I witnessed the bandit bastards kill my friend when Howe wouldn't negotiate with them. I screamed so loud that some of the ceiling nearly caved in on most of the bandits. Howe noticed me and where I was hiding and sent some of his men to protect me and keep me at bay while he dealt with the remaining bandits and the bandit lord. Actually I think that was the only time he was ever nice to me. But I still want to kill him for what he did to my family," she replied looking down at the ground, anger began to flow in her voice as she remembered what he did to her recently.

Alistair wrapped his blanket around his waist fully, tying it off on his left side, and moved to kneel infront of her. His face gentle and sorrowful, as his hands reached up to cup her face gently. "Look, don't you worry. You'll get your revenge, I promise you my dear," he said soothingly as tears welled up in her eyes. "Come here, its alright," he said and pulled her close to him hugging her both gently and firmly as she let the sadness in her heart pour out of her uncontrollably.

Everyone outside her tent sat together talking merrily to one another. At her cries though, they stopped talking and just looked down at the ground around them. They don't know exactly what Alistair and Andrina were talking about, and even Morrigan, who wanted to say something rude about Alistair, didn't say anything and remained silent. Everyone knew that they must have been talking about something that struck a cord with Andrina. For as long as they've all known each other, no matter their differences, they all knew that Andrina is going through some rough times after just loosing everyone in her family.

After a while, Wynne rose from her seat at the extinguished fire, put her bowl and spoon away in her pack, and made her way over to Andrina's tent. She knew not to go in, so she knealt in front of it and said, "We don't know what you are talking about but we hope that you are ok in there Andrina."

Andrina stopped crying a bit and while still in Alistair's embrase, said to Wynne's shadow on the tent wall, "Th...thank you...Wynne. That...that means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome. Since we camped close to Denerim, we're going into town to restock our supplies. I'm sure you both will want some time alone together while we're gone," Wynne said as Andrina and Alistair looked at each other then back at Wynne's shadow.

"Are you sure? We'll be out in a little while," Alistair said regretfully; he actually DOES want to spend some time alone with Andrina but felt it was right to ask. Andrina on the other hand felt even worse when he said that as she thought that he didn't want time alone with her because of her crying.

"I'm most certain of it. Spend your time together, you need it now more than ever. Andrina, I'm sure that Alistair will take good care of you while we're gone and there is nothing to worry about. We will end this Blight, and help you with your family problems," Wynne replied earnestly.

"But...how did you know that was what we were talking about?" Andrina asked uncertainly.

"I know its been on your mind alot lately since we are nearing our goal line. It was mearly a guess," Wynne replied.

"Oh ok. Thank you Wynne for your kind words. I'd come out to hug you but I...don't think I can," Andrina said.

"Don't worry about it. There will be plenty of time later for a hug. Now we're off! Take your time and spend it wisely together. OH and don't worry, Morrigan is coming with us too," Wynne said giggling a bit as she stood up from her kneeling postion, dusting off dirt from her robes as she went.

For a moment Alistair and Andrina continued to hold each other in Andrina's tent, listening to the sounds of their companions leaving. Then they pulled away from each other and Andrina asked, "So was there more to the story? Or was that it?"

"Oh there was a bit more. After I answered your question, the revered mother came into the library to check on me. When she found you with me, she said, 'Oh lady Cousland! Your parent's are looking for you. They said that they're going up the Arl's castle and that they trust you to find your own way back. Do you know how to get up there?' To which you replied, 'Yes I know. Thank you revered mother.' Then she turned on me and said, 'Take those books from the lady and put them away please, Lady Cousland, I'll show you out of the Chantry if you wish.' All you said was, 'It's alright thank you kindly revered mother, but I can see myself out of the Chantry. And I can put my own books away.' 'Nonsense! He can take those from you, your parents were very insistant that you return to the palace.' the revered mother said as I grabbed your books from you. She then ushered you out of the Chantry so fast that we didn't even get to exchange our names. All I knew of you was that you were 'Lady Cousland', and nothing more," Alistair replied finishing his story for Andrina.

"Hmm I wonder what happened to me to make me forget that day. Because I cannot remember anything that you just told me. I wish I did though, I love hearing about you when you were younger," she said turning red with embarrassment at revealing that piece of information to him. She looked away from him quickly, but it wasn't fast enough as he cupped her face again and turned her to kiss him.

Andrina was surprised that he had those quick reflexes and kissed him right back. Suddenly their kiss became more passionate as she felt his tongue enter her mouth; gently at first then almost forcefully. She returned the deep kiss by letting her tongue explore his mouth just the same. His hands moved down to rest on her shoulders as her hands reached up behind his head, gently playing with his hair. Before Alistair knew it, Andrina had toppled on top of him, forcing him to the ground. They broke away from kissing and looked at each other for a moment. Andrina then giggled at herself as she realised that she was still too wrapped up in her blanket and couldn't get free.

"What are you giggling about this time my dear?" Alistair asked smiling all the same.

She wiggled a bit on top of him and replied, "I forgot that I'm still wrapped up in my blanket to do anything more." She continued to wiggle but this time it was for Alistair's benefit; she knew that he was turned on by her body.

_'Mmmm I love it when she does that...' _he thought to himself as he felt his length begin to stiffen under his wrapped blanket.

She knew what he was thinking about as she wiggled off of him and knealt in front of him again. He sat up a bit, thinking that she was just teasing him and as he wanted to voice that to her, he noticed that she was taking her blanket off. He felt like he was in a dream as he watched her finish untying her blanket as it fell to the ground around her. She sat in front of him fully naked this time and asked, "Will you keep me company?"

"Y...yes...my dear. I'd be honored to keep you company," he stammered as he reached down to untie his blanket, his length throbbing beneath it.

Andrina then crawled over to him keeping her gaze with his as she reached for where he tied it on his waist. She smiled mischieviously as she got the blanket untied and flung it away. She gazed at his length as it stood in attention for her and she continued to crawl on top of him. She stratled him before letting him into her. As she reached down to put him into her, he got his own mischievious grin and grabbed her and rolled her around so he was on top of her. She giggled at first but then moaned in pleasure as he pushed himself into her. He groaned as he began to push and pull, in and out, of her first gently then quickly. They both continued to moan in unison as he continued to explore her body both inside and out. He used his left forearm to prop himself up while his right hand caressed her left breast gently. She loved it when he did that and he knew it as he reached down with his mouth and began to suck on her right nipple. She moaned as she climaxed then he said, "Is it my turn my lady?"

"Yes! OH MAKER YES! TAKE ME NOW!" she exclaimed arching her back sharply. He stopped caressing her left breast and put his body on hers. He continued to push and pull inside her but this time gaining momentum as he did so. She reached around his body and gripped his back firmly, running her fingernails down his back in pleasure at feeling his body on hers. Then his groaning became ragged as he proped himself up properly on both his hands and looked her in the face before pushing forcefully into her one last time. His body shook as he completely finished inside her, she put her right hand up to his face then ran it down his chest. He pulled out of her and laid next to her breathing heavily. She breathed just as heavily as he is then rolled over to face him. He rolled to face her too and said, "I'm glad that we're together now, I don't know what I'd do if I never saw you again after that day. Once this Blight is over, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I want that too," she said, snuggling closer to his sweat covered body and cuddled with him. He cuddled with her, kissed her on the top of her head, and said "Good, that's what I like to hear." They fell asleep in each other's arms as time passed by and everyone else made it back to the camp later on.


End file.
